Fantasy Island
by writerchic16
Summary: [OneShot]While unconscious on the plane, Martha has an out of body experience. MarthaJonathan


Fantasy Island

Summary: While unconscious on the plane, Martha has an out-of-body experience. MarthaJonathan

A/N: I know I haven't been around the Smallville section lately, but I saw the season finale and was inspired. For some reason Martha and Jonathan have always been two of my favorite characters. Them and Lois.

* * *

And, yeah, I know I already have a one-shot where Jonathan "visits" Martha, but I couldn't help myself this time.

The rustle of palm trees reverberated through the stillness of the island. Not a sound could be heard save for the occasional seagull call. Crystal blue water lapped up on the shore, so clear that seashells obstructed rather than blended in with the ocean bottom. The sand was incredibly fine and warm to the touch.

Hold on a second.

Palm trees?

Water?

Sand?

Either she was dead or she was having a really good dream.

She sincerely hoped it was the latter.

Prostrate on the beach, Martha had raised her head a few inches, too exhausted to do much else. Now realizing she was no longer on the floor of Lionel Luthor's private jet, the panic washed away all sense of fatigue in an instant. Leaping to her feet and shaking her hair out of her face, she took a moment to take in her surroundings.

She was definitely on an island, as impossible as that seemed. She was still in her unwrinkled clothes, her hair relatively manageable, and there were no bruises to speak of. It was as if she hadn't just been lying on the ground. Her last memory, before being overcome by oxygen loss, was Lois pointing to a window showing what would be their landing pad.

Oh God.

They crashed.

Dear Lord, she _was_ dead.

Martha sank to the ground, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. Well, if this was Heaven, it wasn't so bad. She could get used to it. It would have been nice to say good-by to Clark, though. She lowered her head at the thought of how he would react when he found out about the plane crash. Poor Clark; it wasn't fair. Why should he have to lose both parents in the same cursed year? At least when his father died, she had been there to comfort him. What good was she now?

Thinking about her life, she noted that the last thing she was worried about was her political career. She was sure Lionel wouldn't mind volunteering to take her place as senator, which she never really wanted to begin with…

Hold on. If she was in Heaven, where was Jonathan?

"Are you okay?"

Martha turned around, for a split second believing that Jonathan was behind her. She tried not to let her disappointment show as her vision was filled with Lois' concerned face. After all, at least this meant the young woman was okay. Wait, if this was Heaven, and Lois was here…

Quickly jumping to her feet, Martha wrapped Lois in a fierce hug. "Oh my God, yes, I'm okay…I think…what about you?"

"Mrs. Kent, you're kinda squishing me," Lois whined. Releasing herself from Martha's hug as politely as she could, Lois replied, "I'm fine, but where are we?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Martha confessed. "The only way I can understand it is…'

"We've gone to the great beyond?" Lois supplied. "Unfortunately, that thought occurred to me five minutes ago when I was rudely awakened by a wandering crab."

Despite the situation, Martha cracked a smile. "Well, even if we are, uh…

"Worm chow?"

"Proverbially speaking, yes," Martha agreed. "Even if we are 'worm chow,' we can't be just…left here."

Lois nodded. "I get what you mean. I've always thought of the 'other side' as white and fluffy with golden gates."

"Me too. There has to be someone…something else here," Martha told her with conviction she didn't feel.

Lois smirked. "Yeah, and besides, if this _is_ Heaven you would probably much rather spend eternity in it with a certain someone…"

Martha blushed. "Well, um, I won't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind…"

"Hey, he was the love of your life. The last thing I'm gonna blame you for is wanting to catch up on the last few months." Giving her a comforting smile, Lois glanced around again. "Maybe we should split up and explore a little. I mean, considering where we think we are I doubt we're going to need food and shelter, but we might as well."

"Okay. Meet me back here in, like…" Martha checked her watch, only to find it wasn't working. Lois did the same, noting hers didn't run either. Martha shrugged, "It figures. I guess whoever's done exploring first will find the other."

"Sounds like a plan." Lois agreed. "See you later." With that she turned and started trekking in the other direction.

Martha waited until she could no longer see the other woman's back before going the other way. It really was beautiful here. She wouldn't have minded going to a tropical island like this with Jonathan. Before they found Clark, they had always joked that he would take her on a real honeymoon "one of these days." She'd dreamt about an island vacation like Hawaii a million times, lying in a hammock with Jonathan in another one by her side, both of them sipping margaritas…

Her thoughts were cut off when she collided with something, falling to the ground on her butt. Dazed, she looked up to find out what had caused her accident.

Jonathan was gazing down at her, smiling. He offered her his hand. "Need some help?"

"Oh, God…" Stunned, Martha eagerly grabbed his hand and used it to pull herself up. "Jonathan? I _am_ dead. This confirms it."

He chuckled softly, taking her in his arms. "No, you're not dead."

"Then how…?" Martha asked, greatly relieved but now confused.

"Well, right now you're out cold on the floor of Lionel Luthor's private jet," Jonathan informed her, ignoring Martha's guilty look at having been caught accepting favors from her late husband's arch enemy. "I just borrowed your soul for a few minutes so we could chat."

"But why is Lois here?" Martha inquired.

"I have a few words to say to her too," Jonathan revealed. "But for now I want to talk to you. Let you know what's going on in the world…and with Clark."

"What's going on in the world?" Martha repeated. "The last time I checked everything was normal. Well, as normal as it can be in Smallville."

"It's not anymore," Jonathan informed her. "Milton Fine released a computer virus that is destroying technology across the globe. The world is in chaos, with riots erupting in the streets. Even if your plane was going to its scheduled destination, you wouldn't be able to land because of the lack of airport technology."

Martha put a hand over her open mouth in horror. "Oh my God, I had no idea…is that why our plane lost oxygen? Something wrong with the controls?"

Jonathan lowered his eyes. "Um, no. I'll explain that in a minute. I need to warn you about Clark."

Fear evident in her face, Martha demanded, "Why, what happened? Did Fine do anything to him? Is he okay? Where is he?"

Jonathan placed his hands on her shoulders. "He…released Zod…by accident…when he threw a dagger through Fine and killed him. Zod was able to escape his prison and…lock Clark in it."

Martha froze. She knew who Zod was; Clark had told her about him. "Clark? Trapped? Oh my God…where is the, um…?"

"Not someplace you can visit, or bail him out of," Jonathan replied, knowing what she was thinking. "It's in the Phantom Zone, where Zod's been trapped ever since he destroyed Krypton. Zod has taken over Lex's body and is planning on world domination."

Martha was silent for a moment. "Why are you telling me this if there's nothing I can do about it?"

Jonathan sighed. "Because…I wanted you to know what was going on. If I didn't get to you now, it would be weeks before you find out where Clark is. And I know you. You'd rather know that he's alive in a prison than have the sinking feeling of never knowing what happened to him every waking moment."

"You're right. You do know me." Martha paused. "It's nice to be informed of this two seconds before I die."

Jonathan gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Martha shook her head. "Jonathan, my body is on a plane spiraling out of control. I already fainted from oxygen loss. I'm not going to wake up. Then I really will be in Heaven."

"Your plane was in perfect control – a clone of Fine was at the cockpit. He made sure your fight was cancelled so he could personally dispose of the two people Clark loves most," Jonathan corrected. "Though, since Clark killed the original Fine, _now_ the plane is spiraling out of control."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," Martha snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Jonathan assured her, kissing her on her cheek.

Deciding not to inquire about that further, Martha thought about something Jonathan just said. "Hold on…the _two people_ Clark loves most? True, he and Lois are closer than they have been, but they still get on each other's nerves to no end…" She paused. "I always thought they would make a cute couple."

"Well, get used to it," Jonathan suggested. "Because you're in a plane…with your future daughter-in-law."

Martha's eyes widened. "You're kidding!"

Jonathan put a silencing finger to her lips. "When you see Clark again, or Lois, don't tell them, okay?"

"What, and ruin the surprise of their lifetimes? No thank you." Martha smiled. "Besides, even if I did tell them they wouldn't believe me."

Jonathan smiled back. "I've missed you. I get to see you all the time…but I can never touch you, or kiss you…"

"At least you get to see me," Martha retorted. She wiped at her eyes. She didn't remember when she had started to cry. "I haven't been able to see you, or hear your voice…when I thought I saw you in the living room my heart stopped for a second. When I found out it was Fine I was so disappointed…"

"I know, I know." Kissing the top of her head, Jonathan held her in his arms. "I'm always by your side, but I miss you like crazy. Honestly, this little, uh, trip wasn't exactly necessary, but when I found out I could see you like this I jumped at the chance. It could have been any place in the world, but you've always had your heart set on a tropical island, and we did never get around to that honeymoon…"

Martha grinned, resting her head on his shoulder. "Jonathan, as corny as it sounds, anyplace in the world would have been great as long as I was there with you."

"For me too." Jonathan kissed her neck, but frowned. He knew that smile. It was the one she used when she was trying to cover the fact that she was worried about something. "Honey, Clark's going to be okay. He'll have to go through…a lot, you both will, but in the end he'll come home."

"Thank you," Martha breathed. "Um, there's also one other thing I wanted to ask you about…well, person, actually. I'm just so confused about –"

"Lionel?" Jonathan supplied. He then sighed. "I'm the last person you'd expect to hear this from, but he's turned over a new leaf so to speak. At least when it comes to you. All this business with becoming a channel for Jor-El, and then, as much as it pains me to say it, developing feelings for you, it's inspired him to become a better person. Even if he's not quite willing to believe it yet."

"Lois said something about that on the plane," Martha remembered. "I guess it's obvious to everyone that he, um, likes me. But I can't even think of moving on at this point, not yet."

"And no one's pressuring you too. Except maybe Lionel," Jonathan joked. "To sum it up, I can't forgive Lionel for what he's done in the past. But after keeping Clark's secret, and saving you a few weeks ago, and doing everything he can to help you and Clark, I can almost…I think Heaven's made me soft."

Laughing, Martha kissed him. "I love you so much. I wish I could stay here with you forever."

"Same here," Jonathan replied, returning the kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

Lois craned her neck, trying to see where she was going. There wasn't another human being on the island, as far as she was concerned, but there had been tons of food. In her arms there were three or four coconuts, a variety of fruit, and several kinds of berries. True, if they were in Heaven, they wouldn't need to eat. But that was no reason not to make pigs of themselves anyway.

Now she was working her way back to Martha, walking along the same beach they had found themselves on. Through a space between the coconuts, she could just about make out the shadow of a figure a few yards ahead of her.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent!" she shouted, her voice muffled somewhat from the load she was carrying. "I found some stuff for us to snack on! I recommend the bananas – they smell awesome. As for the coconuts, I don't know how we're going to crack them open, but I was thinking maybe we could go _Gilligan's Island_ and use them as part of the furniture for whatever shack we're going to build…"

When she waited for a response but didn't get one, Lois unceremoniously dumped all the food in the sand. Her eyes widened when she saw the Senator she had grown to consider family making out with some guy she didn't immediately recognize. "Whoa, Mrs. Kent! Who's the surfer dude?"

Lois' cheeks reddened when the two parted to reveal that the so-called surfer dude was none other than Jonathan. "Oh…sorry for the, um, interruption. Please, continue, I'll just go…anywhere but here."

Jonathan grinned. "Lois…"

"No, seriously, no big deal," Lois assured him. She pretended to find something incredibly interesting in the island greenery. "Oh man those berries look great. Let me spend another hour picking them –"

"Lois," Jonathan repeated, grabbing Lois arm before she could go foraging for berries. "I want to talk to you too."

"There will be plenty of time to do that later, what with this being Heaven and all. You two…go nuts," Lois argued.

Martha shook her head. "This isn't Heaven, Lois."

"Really?" Lois asked, wrinkling her brow. "Feels like it. Warm breeze, beautiful setting, no sandal-and-sock wearing beach goers…"

"I'll explain it to you when we wake up," Martha sighed.

"Wake up? You mean we're still on the plane?" Lois panicked.

"Okay, calm down," Jonathan soothed, giving her a hug.

Lois fell into his arms, realizing how much she missed the man she had only known for about a year and a half. Like Martha, Lois now considered him her family. He had shown her more fatherly affection in that time than her own father in her whole life. Tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Mr. Kent, I missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too. It's strange not having you as my bossy campaign manager anymore," Jonathan quipped.

Lois blushed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Jonathan laughed. "I meant it that way. You really were the best campaign manager I could have hired. I never would have won if it wasn't for you."

Lois shrugged. "It's a shame you never got to enjoy your new position. You earned it."

"That's true, but I have every confidence that Martha will be able to take my place." Jonathan gave Martha a knowing smile. "Even if she doesn't."

Martha felt her face turn red. "It's hard to make the jump from farmer to politician overnight. I'm not sure if I can do it."

"You can. I know you can," Jonathan assured her. Going back to Lois, he told her, "I never got a chance to thank you for all your hard work. I really do appreciate everything you did, whether it was hanging up posters or scheduling press conferences."

"You didn't have to come up from the grave to tell me that. I knew." Lois grinned.

"I'm sure you did," Jonathan laughed. "But there's something else. I believe that you consider us to be adoptive parents, if you catch my meaning. And for me, and Martha, the feeling is mutual. You drive our son up a wall, but from day one it's like you were the piece our family was missing. We've only known you for a year, but we've come to accept you as the daughter we never had." He knew Martha was dying to say something to the effect of, "and one day it will be official," but she kept her mouth shut.

Lois was on the verge of bawling now. Furiously wiping a tear from her eye, she breathed, "Mr. Kent, I don't…I can't…I…"

"It's okay, Lois. You don't have to say anything." Jonathan gave her a final hug. Then he turned to Martha. The two kissed, and when they parted, he informed them. "You have to go back now."

The two women shared saddened looks. "No, Jonathan…" Martha protested.

"You have to," Jonathan stated firmly.

Lois remained silent while Martha lowered her eyes and nodded.

"Jonathan…"

Martha slowly awoke, taking in her surroundings. They were on the plane, which strange enough was now in normal flight mode. She sighed, resting on the floor for a minute. The rational part of her wanted to cast off the island as a dream, but she believed with all her heart that it was real. And that when Lois woke up, she would recall it too.

Wait…Lois! Crawling on her knees to where the young women lay, Martha gave her shoulder a shake.

"Five more minutes, Chloe…" Lois mumbled. As her eyes opened, she was startled to see Martha staring at her. Shooting up to her feet, she held her head. "Whoa, head rush. What happened?"

Martha frowned, disappointed. "You don't remember? You weren't…there?"

"Where? The island? With Mr. Kent?" Lois inquired. When Martha eagerly nodded, she explained, "_That_ I remember. What's giving me even more of a headache is how I got back here."

Martha shrugged. "Jonathan, I guess. That's also probably how we're not about to crash anymore."

Lois paused. "Yeah, I just noticed that…" She went over to the cockpit door. It was still locked. Giving it a definitive kick, it banged open, revealing an empty control panel. Upon closer inspection, both women realized that it was on automatic pilot.

Lois wrinkled her brow. "Okay, I'm relieved that we're not on the verge of death anymore, but the million-dollar question now is…where are we going?"

"I have no idea," Martha replied truthfully. Going over some of the monitors, Martha pointed. "Um, there are the coordinates, I think."

"Got 'em." Lois had already taken an atlas from a drawer and found them. "That's weird. It's a tiny nameless island in the middle of the Caribbean."

"The Caribbean…" Martha wondered. "A tiny island?" It did make sense, in a way. Jonathan mentioned that the rest of the world was going crazy from lack of computer technology. A deserted island would be the safest place to land. As for the Caribbean, well, maybe that was his way of giving her the vacation she always wanted.

"Oh, wow," Lois exclaimed. When Martha turned to her, she held up the notebook she had found in the same drawer as the atlas. "Those coordinates? They're to Lionel Luther's private getaway. He owns the place, and by that I mean the _whole_ place."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "The man has his own _island_?"

"Please. Like you're really surprised that Mr. Billionaire has his own island. Where else would all his illegal transactions go down?" Lois scoffed. "My only question is that why Mr. Kent would send us somewhere that belongs to someone, well, he never exactly got along with instead of, say, the good old U.S.A."

Martha raised her eyes upwards in silent thanks. "I'm sure he had his reasons."

* * *

A/N: Ugh, this piece took me forever for some reason. I think it's 'cause I lost interest halfway through, but at that point I didn't want the work I already did on it to go to waste so I finished it anyway. I don't think it was too great, but it was decent. Eh, well, hope you enjoyed it at least. 


End file.
